7 Crazies In One Van
by Wetstar
Summary: Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Thresh and Rue go on a road trip. The result? A whole lot of crazy!
1. Drunk and Hyper

**Hi. So it's been a while. I'M SORRY! For those of you who are waiting for an update on Multi Coloured Band Aids: sorry it was taken down. :( I may or may not try rewriting it according to the rules(it was in script format, that's why it was taken down) but I'm not sure yet. For those of you waiting for an update on anything else, I'll post a chapter saying what I'll be doing. For now, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, My Little Pony, or anything else you recognize**

"We're going on a road trip!" Rue sings.

"Overexcited much?" Cato says. But after a glare from Thresh, he says "But I guess we all are..."

Glimmer, who's in charge of packing up all the food, looks up and says "What happened to the gummy fish?"

They all look over at Foxface, who's dancing around singing "I'm a pretty princess! Oh yes I am! No one's a prettier princess than me!"

"That's a strange reaction to sugar..." Marvel murmurs.

Clove bounces over giggling. "Nooo, I ate the fish! Foxy got into Cato's beer!"

Glimmer whacks Cato on the head. "I told you! No beer! Drunks are a bad thing for Rue to see!"

Rue giggles. "Foxface is drunk, and I don't think THAT'S a bad thing for me to see! I've seen worse on My Little Pony!"

Foxface leaps on Thresh's back and screams "I love you! You and your rocks are sexy!" She then falls to the ground and starts giggling. Clove lies next to her and joins in. The others just stare at the two giggling girls, one drunk, the other overly hyper.

"Well... Should we put them in the van and finish packing up?" Marvel asks.

Everyone else nods. Cato and Marvel lift Clove, Rue and Glimmer lift Foxface. Thresh stands off to the side looking slightly creeped out by Foxface. After the two girls are secured by their seatbelts, they finish loading all the food and bags into the van. Cato frowns at the food. "Remind me again why we're bringing food when we'll be eating in restaurants the whole time?"

"Cause sometimes we'll get hungry and it'll be 200km to the nearest restaurant." Glimmer says. That's why it's only stuff like granola bars and apples and candy and crackers."

"Right."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Clove screams from inside the car.

Everyone else piles into the car. Foxface, Rue and Thresh are in the very back, Clove and Cato are in the middle, Glimmer's in the passenger seat and Marvel's driving.

They start moving and Glimmer suddenly screams "STOP!"

Marvel slams on the brakes and stares at her. Glimmer turns to the back and says "Does anyone need to go to the washroom?"

They all shake their heads, so Marvel starts driving again.

*1 minute later*

"I NEED TO PEE!" Cato screams.

Foxface starts laughing. "You said pee!"

Glimmer sighs. _This is going to be a _long _trip. _

**Review!**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hi. Thanks soo much for all the wonderful reviews! :D They made my day er, days! And I'll definitely use some of your suggestions. I've already got the next few chapters written, but after that, you'll be able to see your ideas. Also, does anyone want to do a cover/image thingy for this story? If you do, tell me in a review or a PM. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games, What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction, Justin Beiber, or anything that you've ever seen before**

Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know oh oh You don't know you're beautiful

Cato groans. "Marvel! Why'd you let Glimmer choose the music?"

Marvel laughs. "Why Cato? You're not a directioner? Then what was that t-shirt doing in your closet?"

Cato turns red for a second, before smoothly saying "Because I was saving it for Clove."

Clove shrieks "JUSTIN BEIBER FOR LIFE! DIE ONE DIRECTION!" before attacking Cato to the best of her abilities while still wearing her seat belt.

Foxface starts laughing. "I want gum! No wait... it's popcorn you're supposed to have when there's drama... Right?"

"Yeah it's popcorn, but we have gum. You want gum?" Rue asks.

"MARVEL! There's a theater there! Turn in there and I can get popcorn!" Foxface yells.

"Foxface you can't ahh Cato that was my face!" Marvel yells as Cato's foot hits the side of his face, as the blond boy struggles against Clove. "Glimmer, can't you get her off him? Anyways, Foxface, you can't just go into a movie theater just to buy popcorn! You have to buy a movie ticket as well!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me! Clove move your seat! It's in the way!" Foxface says, before screaming "AHH! PORCUPINE!" and ducking and covering her head with her hands. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! RUE GET IT OFF!"

"Um..." Rue frowns and waves her hands above Foxface's head. "Um... it's gone?"

"Yay!" Foxface straigtens up again. "Ooo 'What Makes You Beautiful' by 1D! I made a parody version of that song! Wanna hear it?"

Cato screams "NO!" but Clove screams "YES!" Foxface smiles before bursting into song.

" Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know oh oh You don't know you're beautiful "

Cato starts clapping. "This girl can sing! Even when she's drunk!"

Clove yells. "You call that a parody? _This _is a parody!" Then she starts singing.

"No one else in the room can see it Cause they're all blind bugs Baby you darken my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me underwhelmed. But when you smile around it ain't hard to tell You don't know oh oh You don't know you're ugly!"

Cato wails. "How could you destroy such a wonderful song like that?!"

Clove smirks. "Cause that song was directed towards Glimmer."

Glimmer whips her head around. "I'm not ugly! One Direction told me I'm not!"

"B*tch please! That song was NOT written about you!"

Marvel laughs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: Unhyper Clove!"

**Review!**


	3. I don't even know what happened

** Hiiiii! :) So thank you all once again for all of the amazing reviews! And since I'm too lazy to reply to all of them, I'll just reply to the ones with questions! :D**

** No, there probably won't be pairings! But great idea! Actually, in one of my already written chapters, (I think it's this one, not sure) Marvel and Clove will be addressing that! But it wasn't caused by you, don't worry! It was written before I even put this story up! And I actually like them together. Sometimes.**

** Foxface will be sobering up soon, due to the fact that I can't write drunk people!**

** AGES:**

** Cato- 18**

** Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh- 17**

** Foxface, Clove- 15**

** Rue-12**

** I think that's it for questions. If you asked me one and I didn't reply, just ask me again or say "JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION ALREADY!" at some point in your review and I'll check and see your other reviews for questions.**

** Ok, other than answering questions... Oh yeah! So I apologize in advance so the sukyness of the next two chapters. There the only ones left that I already have written, and then it will be your ideas and some new ones of mine. The reason why these two chapters kinda suck is cause I had nooo ideas at the time, but I was on a road trip(irony eh?) and was bored so I just sort of wrote them... Actually all of this story so far was written on a road trip! Now I'm just rambling, so onto the disclaimer and the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Mean Girls, **

"77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall!" Cato and Foxface sing.

Rue groans. "How long have they been singing for?"

Clove sighs. "I don't know, but this is their fifth round."

"How much further to a spot to eat?" Thresh asks.

"At least another half hour." Glimmer replies. "Have a granola bar or something."

Rue grabs the bag of food nearest her. "We have apples, crackers, chocolate chip granola bars, Rocky Road granola bars, Roasted Almond granola bars, gummy worms-"

"Gimme!" Clove lunges backwards for the gummy worms.

"No. We don't need you being all hyper again." Says Cato, who was distracted from his song by the prospect of food. Fox face is still drunkily singing "70 bottles of beer on the wall, 70 bottles of beer! Take one diwn, pass it around, 52 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Why can she suddenly not count?" Rue asks.

"Cause she was just copying me." Cato replies. "She had to, I'm just that awesome!"

Marvel laughs. "I think you're getting us mixedup, Cato. I'm the marvelous one, remember?"

Cato looks annoyed. "I wish my name did something cool like that. You're marvelous, Glimmer glimmers, Clove's clover, Rue makes people rue the day, Thresh is some grain thingy and Foxface is a fox. I'm nothing!"

"Oh come on! You've got to have SOME special quality!" Glimmer says.

"This is boring! Mean Girls quoting time!" Rue yells.

The others grin. This was always fun.

"You smell like baby prostitute." Clove says to Glimmer.

Glimmer flips her hair. "Well, you made out with a hot dog!"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

Thresh looks down at Rue. "On Wednesdays we wear pink!"

Rue leans forward and taps Clove on the shoulder. "Do you own anything pink?"

Clove looks at her with scorn. "No"

But Marvel and Glimmer both yell "YES!"

Everyone stares at them. "Glimmer, I can understand," Clove says. "But Marvel?"

"Have you already forgotten my costume for the tribute parade?" he asks.

"At least you didn't havve to wear a turkey carcass on your head!" Glimmer says.

"Yeah, but it was pink! It made people think I'm gay! I mean, there's nothing wrong with being gay, but they paired me up with Cato! And PEETA!"

"Aww, that SUCKS!" Clove says. "But there are way more stories putting the two of us together! And no offense, but that just doesn't work! I like you as a friend, but that's it!"

"This is very touching and all," Cato says, "but can we go back to the food?"

"Oh my Panem Cato! How can you be so heartless?" Glimmer shreiks.

"Easily. Oh look! McDonalds!"

**Sooo yeah. I don't really know what happened. It just got kinda weird. I'll try to get my last already written chapter up soon! Maybe even tonight! If you're lucky! Now off to do chores! :(**


	4. McDonalds

**I'm back! *sighs* I love chores that don't take long! However, I do not like the sound of lawn mowers! Grrr! Ok, so since I'm posting this so soon after posting my last chapter, there aren't any reviews to reply to! Yay! That means that you guys don't have to sit through a long author's note before getting to the actual story! But I still love your reviews! If you guys were here with me I'd hug each and every one of you! **

** Disclaimer: Still don't own Hunger Games! But I WILL own a copy of the movie on DVD on Saturday! I can't wait! :D But I don't actually own the series! The genius who does, is Suzanne Collins. I also don't own McDonalds, or anything else you may recognize.**

"Ok, what'll you have?" the cashier asks lazily.

"I'll have a Happy Meal please!" Rue says.

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"There's no age limit ." Rue points out.

"Fine. Whatever. What'll you have?"

"I'll have a Big Mac." Cato says.

"K."

"Don't say 'K'. It's rude."

"Don't tell me what to do!" the cashier snaps back, and pretty soon Cato and the cashier were screaming at each other. The manager comes out. "What's going on?"

"He was rude to me." Cato says.

"Oh dear. Don't worry. We'll get you a new cashier right away." The manager says. "Lora come over here. You're working at this cash now."

"Ok. Let's see, so far you guys have ordered a happy meal and a Big Mac, right?" Lora says.

"Yep. And I'll have the McNuggets." Clove says.

"McNuggets. Got it. How about you?"

"I'll have a salad." Glimmer says.

"That's it?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Oh nothing! How about you?" Lora asks Marvel.

"I'll have a cheeseburger please."

"And two more Big Macs." Thresh says. He's currently supporting Foxface, who's singing about how she's a pretty princess again.

"Is she DRUNK?!"

"NO!" Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Rue and Thresh yell.

Except Foxface has different ideas.

"OF COURSE I'm drunk! I drank 5 cases of beer!" she yells.

Lora looks slightly freaked out. "Umm, ok then... I'll get you your order as soon as possible..."

"Thanks." Glimmer says. "Sorry about Foxface."

Soon Lora comes back with 3 Big Macs, a Kid's Meal, McNuggets, a salad, a cheeseburger, 6 orders of fries and 7 drinks. They pay, grab the trays and quickly rush to a couple of booths.

"Oh cool!" Rue says. "I got a Katniss action figure!"

"DIE KATNISS!" Cato screams, and lunges for the figure.

"NOOO!" Rue screams and tosses the figure to Thresh.

Thresh looks at the action figure in his hand. "We all died for you Twelve. WE'RE the reason you won. And let me tell you, dying isn't fun. But you killed the guy who killed Rue, so that cancels everything else out."

"Hey! I SAID I was sorry!" Marvel says.

"Yeah, and we've forgiven you, so that's ok. Thresh was just making a point." Rue says.

"AM I GETTING THE FIGURE OR NOT?"

"Not Cato. Now sit quietly and eat your Big Mac." Glimmer says.

"Yes Glimmer." Cato says obediently.

"Haha! Cato's scared of Glimmer!" laughs Foxface.

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are. It's cause I'm terrifying." Glimmer teases.

Lora appears, looking awkward and nervous. "The manager has asked me to ask you to leave. You're being loud."

"FINE!" Cato screams and storms out.

The others apologize, then leave.

Cato storms back in. "Don't think we're coming back! Actually we can't! We're never in this town again! We're on a road trip!" Then he storms out with a toss of his head.

**And that my friends is the end of the prewritten chapters. I have no more chapters already written. The future of this story is a mystery. Well, not really, it just means that I need to write some more chapters.**

** Whoa! So remember how at the beginning of this chapter I mentioned that because I was updating so soon after the last chapter there were no reviews? Well I just checked again. And so I shall reply.**

**Ecargnotrom: Aww thanks! :)**

**bananaluver: Umm... that's an interesting idea. I think I'll pass though due to the fact that I CANNOT write drunk people(have you seen Foxface so far? She sucks! And that's the best I do with drunks) so I don't think drunk Clove would be anywhere near good.**

**DragonGirl317: Thanks! Haha is this update soon enough? :P**

**Thank you all three of you! Here have a cookie (::) You're all awesome! :)**


	5. Why you shouldn't chug water in a car

** Hello. Let's get to those review replies shall we?**

** rebma89: **Yeah I like thestories staring the other tributes too :) **Bluebell**: Another request for pairings from a different reviewer? I might have to think a bit more about this...** Loyal2Artemis**: Yes it will! She should be getting it in a few chapters. **JasperWhitlockHale1863**: Aww thanks! :) I was worried that I wasn't doing well with her! Let's see how she is in this chapter though. You might rethink your opinion... I looovvveee your idea! I'll see if that can happen soon. I have some other suggestions to do as well, but yours is a definite yes! **InSaNeAnNiE**: thank you! And you read my new stories too? You're just awesome! :) **GunRecon 11**: Yeah I know what you mean. But some stories where they're like that are still good. **Ecargnotrom**: Wow that's a great idea! See-saw *narrows eyes* My enemy. I fell off one when I was little and had to go to the hospital and get stitches in my chin. Not a fun experience. But that's an amazing idea you gave me. It's going on my "Future Chapters" list. **DragonGirl317**: Thanks! Glad I made you laugh! **bluespades**: Yep! They actually have them. I don't know if they had them in McDonald's Happy Meals, but they were selling them.

**Thanks to all one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine of you! Have a umm... I just ate the last of my cookies... And Cato destroyed my Katniss action figures. Hmm... Oh! Thanks Thresh! Have a rock! :) Thresh says they're very useful in self-defense. He also says that they're from his rock collection, so that makes them special! Hmm do I have anything else to say? Oh yes! **

** *ANNONCER VOICE* Do you like role-plays? Are you a talented writer? Or even just a writer in general? If you answered "YES!" to any of those questions, go check out writeyourimagination's roleplaying forum at **** forum/Hunger_Games_Roleplay/116078/ or just look through the forums until you find it! writeyouimagination is very nice and is hoping for more writers to join, because the more the merrier!**

** So I bet after that loooong Author's Note you're going "Wetstar shut up and let us read your chapter!" Or you've stopped reading and I'm just talking to myself. WELL FINE THEN! I SEE HOW IT IS! See you at the end of the chapter! **

** Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't own the Hunger Games! I also don't own **

** IDEA FROM: My imagination and a suggestion from Don't Call Me Sparkles.**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" Rue screams.

Clove and Cato finish their bottles of water and toss it on the floor with the other 20 bottles that they had already chugged. Gasping for air they each grab another bottle from the container, open it and start chugging again. "Now entering bottle 12!" Thresh announces.

Glimmer laughs. "You're going to have to pee sooo badly after this!"

Halfway through his 15th bottle, Cato stops and screams "MARVEL PULL OVER!"

Marvel does, and Cato leaps out of the car and races into the nearby woods. Clove cheers. "I WIN THEN!" she yells after his retreating form. Cato manages to flip her off before disappearing.

"At least it's a forest..." Glimmer mutters under her breath.

"Oh sh*t!" Clove says, before racing after Cato.

~3 minutes later~

"PULL OVER!" Clove screams.

Marvel sighs. "You just went a few minutes ago."

"PULL OVER!" Cato moans.

"Fine."

~1 hour later~

"PULL OVER!"

"For crying out loud!" Marvel says. "We've gone less than 2km in an hour and this is the 500th time we've pulled over!"

"No it's the 22nd." Thresh had been counting.

"Pull. Over. Pleaseeee. I'm begging you." Cato says.

"Fine but this is the last time."

When Cato and Clove get back, Marvel says "Ok, now no one gets out until we get there!"

Foxface grins."That's what you think." She then leapt out of the car. "See I'm out!" she giggles. "So you're wrong."

Marvel sighs. "Ok, you've proved your point. Get back in the car."

Foxface laughs. "No!" She runs off into the woods.

"I'll get her." Thresh says.

~in the woods of darkness and despair(that's what they're called on the map at least. They're actually sunny and filled with cute animals like bunnies and deer)~

"Foxface! Where are you?" Thresh calls.

He hears a giggle from above. Looking up, Thresh sees the ginger sitting in a tree. "How'd you get up there? You're drunk!"

"I'm a very good climber." Foxface says.

"Whatever. Come down."

~back at the car~

"Got any eights?" Rue asks Glimmer.

"Go-" Glimmer was interrupted by Cato and Clove both screaming "PEE!" at once and racing into the woods.

"Apparently you're supposed to go pee." Marvel says.

~back in the woods of darkness and despair~

"Come down!" Thresh says.

"Not unless you give me a cookie!" Foxface yells back.

Thresh huffs in annoyance. "Fine."

He leaves and Foxface stays up in the tree, quiet as a fox. Until Cato came of course.

~and now the car again~

Rue, Marvel and Glimmer look up from their games as Thresh exits the woods. "Where's Foxface?" Glimmer asks.

"She wouldn't come down from her tree unless I-" Thresh was interrupted by Foxface bursting out of the woods screaming in terror and leaping into the back seat of the car, covering her face with her hands.

The other four stare at her. "I wonder what that was all about..." Rue murmurs.

"That was nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Cato says as he exits the woods, a blush making it's way across his face.

"Okay..."

~After Clove comes back~

"Ok, now I'm dead serious this time." Marvel says. "NO ONE gets out until we get there."

~10 minutes later~

"My bladder's gonna explode!" Cato moans.

"PLEASE let us out!" Clove moans.

Marvel sighs. "There's a gas station up ahead." He says, giving into the moans of Cato and Clove that had been happening since shortly after they started moving again.

**And there we have it. The first non prewritten chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story since the beginning, and to everyone who's reviewed. *three fingered salute* you are awesome! See you next chapter! :)**


	6. Foxface creates a minor problem

**Hello again. :) Is anyone else proud of me for updating so much? Cause I sure am! ;) Before I move onto review replies, 3 things: **

** #1: Props to Ecargnotrom for joining the roleplay! Have another cookie! (::)**

** #2: Any of you need an amazing song to listen to? Try Porcelain by Marianas Trench. :)**

** #3: OMG THE MOVIE COMES OUT ON DVD TOMORROW! :D Can't wait!**

** Now review replies:**

** rebma89**: I will keep updating! Don't worry! :) Thanks for reviewing again! **Olive Monster**: Nice name! ;) Haha same! That was my favourite part to write! **ChocolateSoda67**: Don't we all love them? **CatoHazTheSwaggerz**: Yes, yes she did. Poor, poor Foxface! **JasperWhitlockHale1863**: Why thank you, I'm glad my terrible drunk is still pleasing you! Your cousin's reading this? Hiii JasperWhitlockHale1863's cousin! :) **DragonGirl317**: Thanks so much! :) I'm glad to know it's not all going downhill! **Ecargnotrom**: Thanks! :) Another person liked the Foxface bit? I think that was my best idea ever... **bluespades**: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!

**Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! This time you guys get tributes to hug! Let's see... Who gets to be hugged by my reviewers? *Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Foxface and Rue run away* Looks like it's Thresh! Hug away my loyal reviewers! **

** Disclaimer: I still don't own Hunger Games or any other recognizable thing that appears in this chapter. It's a shame isn't it?**

** CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA: I thank my faithful imagination and the amazing Rose Hunter! **

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Rue said repeatedly.

Glimmer sighs in frustration. The twelve year old had been repeating herself for the past 15 minutes. She wasn't surprised Cato hadn't snapped yet. "Not yet Rue"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Cato let out a bellow of fury, grabbed a roll of duct tape, snapped off a piece and stuck it over Rue's mouth. "SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"Don't talk to Rue that way." Thresh snaps.

Clove stared at the roll of duct tape in Cato's hand. "Where'd you get the duct tape?"

Cato shrugs. "Gas station," referring to the gas station they stopped at last chapter.

"Hey Rue?" Marvel calls from the driver seat. "We're there."

Rue rips the duct tape from her mouth. "Finally!" she says, before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. "THAT HURT!"

Foxface giggles. "As much as a spear to the stomach or less?"

Marvel smacks his hand on the steering wheel. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Cause it's fun to watch your reaction." all six other tributes reply at once.

Marvel pulls into the hotel. "I hate you guys."

~after checking in~

"Ok, Rue, Thresh and Clove, go get some trolleys for our bags and stuff." Glimmer says.

Rue, Thresh and Clove nod and head up the hill towards the hotel to get them. And once they get there, they just glance at each other smiling.

Cato, Marvel and Glimmer were unpacking the bags when they heard a whoop of laughter. Glancing up, they saw Rue souring towards them on a trolley. Well, maybe not exactly directly towards _them_. More like towards the car that was parked five spaces over.

"Watch out!" Glimmer yells, while the boys race over to stop her.

They heard another burst of laughter and see Thresh sending another trolley with Clove on it down to meet them.

"My turn, my turn!" Foxface yells and staggers up the hill to Thresh, who helps her onto the last trolley and sends her down the hill.

The older three sigh and give each other loaded glances.

~5 minutes later~

The three trolleys were rolling all around the parking lot. The first one held Rue and Marvel, the second Thresh and Clove, and the third, Foxface, Cato and Glimmer. The six teenagers and one preteen were definitely more than happy to be finally out of the van.

At least they were until Foxface passed out.

They all stared down at her. "How are we going to get her inside without anyone noticing?" Rue asks.

"I've got an idea..." Thresh says.

~the lobby of the hotel, 5 minutes later~

The secretary looked up as seven teenagers walked in. Well only five of them were walking. The biggest boy had a red haired girl on his back and the skinniest boy had a girl who looked like she was about twelve on his back. The other boy and the blond and brunette girls were pushing trolleys. The first thing the secretary(her name was Ella) noticed was they didn't have any adults with them. The oldest boy looked like he was about eighteen, but that was still a child in Ella's eyes. The second thing she noticed was that they were all glancing around nervously. Almost as if they didn't want to be noticed. The third thing she noticed, was that the ginger was sleeping. Or passed out. Or dead.

"I don't think this is working..." Clove murmurs as one of the secretaries stared at them.

"Don't worry." Thresh murmurs back. "Only a few more steps to the elevator."

Ella stood up. They were too suspicious. She'd talk to them. "GO, GO, GO!" the blond boy yells. They all race into the elevator squeezing in as best they could.

"Ow! Marvel! You're squashing me against the wall!" the little girl yells.

"Well I can't move. Clove's standing on my feet!"

"Well I've got a trolley in front of me, and Cato's elbow in my face!"

"HEY! You're not the one who has to lie across the trolleys!"

"Did you KILL her?"

They all look at Ella who was staring them down from outside the elevator. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" they all scream at once.

"Cato" scrambles around on top of the bags trying to reach the button that would close the door, while the biggest boy puts his arm in a position Ella didn't know the human arm could make, trying to get to the button.

The doors begin to close. "Hey! Did you kill that young girl?!"

Before the doors closed, Ella was sure she heard the skinniest boy say "For crying out loud! Does EVERYONE have to keep bringing that up?!"

**And thus concludes chapter 6 of 7 Crazies in One Van. Poor Marvel. He just can't get a break, now can he? **


	7. Why You Should Always Read The Sign

**Hi. So I haven't updated forever. I'M SORRY! But here's the update...**

** I'mACareerAndKilljoy**: No sympathy for Marvel? Too bad. Thanks for reviewing! **Xylia Ren**: Does he deserve it? Hmm, good point. They never DO bring it up... Maybe they should. Aw, thanks for loving my sucky drunk. Too bad she's passed out now... **rebma89**: Thanks for always reviewing! Another person thinks Foxface is funny? Maybe she's not THAT sucky of a drunk... **Raynan**: Thanks! Actually, most of my chapters aren't very planned... I just sort of write... **Splendeur**: No don't worry! She's just passed out! Ella only thought she was dead cause she wasn't moving and she couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Also, they were trying not to be noticed, so they looked suspicious. **FoxfaceFan1**: Thanks! :) **Ecargnotrom**: Hi Ecarg! :) I'm talking to you as I write this. We're cool! Thanks for reviewing again! I think you've reviewed every chapter... Thanks! I wanted to try something different for that part. **KK**: PLEASE DON'T PUT THAT IN A REVIEW! IT`S ANNOYING! **DragonGirl317**: High five for sympathising with him! *virtual high fives* Oh don't worry! This story's FAR from over! **Loyal2Artemis**: Haha thanks! Glad I made you laugh! It's what I try to do!** claire**: Thanks! **Rue'sLullaby**: Thanks! *three finger salutes back* **GunRecon 11**: Sure I'll put that in one of the chapters! **JasperWhitlockHale1863: **That is a brilliant idea! I'll use it soon! I'm glad your cousin enjoyed my story! **bluespades: **Oh she's so far from sober! That's gonna be some hangover she gets! **xxstarsnowxx: **Yes, there are tons more chapters to come! **PresidentMay: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! :) Hope you're feeling alright! **jng1: **I hope that's a compliment... **Scarlett Lane**: I've already figured out the rooming this time around, but it'll be changing around a lot, so maybe in one of the other chapters! :) **Rueruerue**: I'm glad you like the story! **Maysilee Survived**: You love my story? Yay! That means a lot because your stories are amazing! Thanks so much! :) **RoseMarie Fanfic**: Thanks! Glad you liked the McDonalds chapter! **Kate2623**: Hi! No, I wrote this before his 7 death day... But maybe I could somehow work something from that in... And don't worry- I won't forget about Disneyland! **Glato.4ever: **Here is an update! Thanks for reviewing! **HogwartsDreamer113**: Hey Dreamer! Thanks for the review! :) **Hannah**: I'm confused by what you mean by that... Do you want me to turn Cato into a cat? **ILikePie99**: I love your pen name! And now you shall know what happens next!

** Thanks for allllll the reviews guys! This is my most popular story, and I was doubtful I'd even get one review. Each review makes me super happy. I LOVE YOU ALL! Those who reviewed; Have a donut (o)**

** This is just a reminder, and then I'll end this super long AN. There are still lots of spots open on the role play forum, and we'd love to have you join us. The link's in an earlier chapter and on my profile.**

** Disclaimer: Do I own The Hunger Games? I WISH! **

** CREDIT TO: As always, my amazing imagination, and Ecargnotrom.**

Glimmer falls backwards onto her bed. She was sharing a room with Clove. Their room connected to the room where they had dumped the passed out Foxface. Across the hall, was the room that Cato and Marvel were sharing, which was connected to Thresh and Rue's room. Normally Rue would stay with one of the girls, but no one wanted to share a room with Foxface when she woke up with a major hangover.

Clove looks over at her. "What are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Before Glimmer could respond, Rue burst in. "They have a pool with a water slide here! Can we go swimming?"

"Do you know HOW to swim?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, a little. Same with the guys. Can you guys swim?"

Glimmer nods.

"Not a ton..." Clove says.

"Then we'll teach you!" Rue says.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys down by the pool." Glimmer says.

As soon as the door closes behind Rue, Clove lets out a groan that sounds a bit like a dying donkey. "I'm gonna drown!"

Glimmer laughs. "No you won't!"

~down at the pool~

Marvel grins at Cato. "I bet you won't go down the water slide face first!"

Cato frowns. "Of course not. It's danger-" Marvel starts making chicken noises. "FINE! I'll go down."

He hesitates at the top of the slide. Marvel yells up at him, "At least you'll be landing in the water!"

Cato sighed, lay down so that his head would be going down the slide first, and pushed off. Down in the pool, Marvel, Thresh and Rue could tell exactly where in the slide he was from his screams. He bursts out the end of the slide, and belly flops into the pool.

Cato comes up, gasping for air. "Never... Doing...That...Again..."

Marvel and Thresh both start laughing while Rue races up the stairs to go down like a normal person would. As she lands in the pool, Glimmer and Clove walk in.

Cato stares at Clove who's dressed in a pink bikini. "Where'd you get that?"

Clove rolls her eyes. "Glimmer didn't tell me to bring a bathing suit, so she lent me one."

Glimmer jumps into the pool. "At least I brought a second one. Otherwise you'd have to not swim."

Clove shrugs. "Oh well. So how do I swim?"

Rue grins. "Jump in."

"What?"

"Just jump in. Then, hold onto the edge of the pool and we'll start the lesson."

Clove closes her eyes and jumps in.

"F*ck Clove! Watch it!" Cato yells. Because she closed her eyes, Clove landed right on top of Cato. Quite literally on top. Her feet landed on top of his head and shoved him under water.

Clove opens her mouth to apologize, but a wave crashes into it. Spluttering, she says "What the heck? Where'd that come from?!"

Thresh points to a sign that none of them noticed before. A bright neon red sign with flashing lights. It said: "_**Wave pool Times: 7:30, 10:00, 12:30, 2:30, 4:00, 5:30, 7:00, 8:30" **_

Clove's eyes widen. "It's 5:30! That means the pool's turning into a wave pool!"

Rue nods. '"See?" She points to the other end of the pool where massive waves are beginning to form.

"Clove, you'd better get out of the pool fast." Marvel says.

Clove starts to swim over to the ladder by dogpaddling, but when she's almost there, a wave hits her in the face. "Stupid waves!" she yells.

Glimmer grabs a nearby pool noodle and sits on it. "This way I can surf!" she says, seconds before a wave tips her noodle over.

Cato has a few seconds to laugh at Glimmer's misfortune before a wave splashes into his mouth. "Eww! That tastes like pee!" He looks over at a little boy who's sitting waiting for his mother who's currently in the exercise room. "Did you pee in this?!"

The little boy shakes his head, eyes wide.

Marvel grabs hold of the side of the pool. "Stop terrorizing small children Cato!"

"Shut up District One!"

Rue was smart enough to grab a noodle and not sit on it, unlike Glimmer. "How long do the waves last for?"

The small boy looks over at her. "Only half an hour. What's so bad about them?"

Glimmer grabs hold of the ladder but can't get her feet on the rungs. "They're too strong!"

The small boy drops a small ball into the pool. It's immediately sent flying around the pool, bouncing off walls and Thresh's face. "I see what you mean," the boy says as Thresh rubs his forehead.

Clove's reached the shallow end of the pool, and is able to stand up. "Finally!" Two seconds later a wave knocks her down again.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Cato yells.

The small boy shrugs. "Next time read the bright coloured sign" he says before walking off.

~half an hour later but it feels like five hours later to the tributes~

The six kids stumble out of the pool. They're all soaking wet, with various bruises from where they slammed into the walls and each other, or from where the small boy's small ball hit them. He had been kind enough to leave it bouncing around the pool for them.

Glimmer pushes a wet strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Well that was exciting," she says. "Who wants to just go out for dinner and then spend the rest of the night watching TV?"

The other five groan and slump to the floor in unison.

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

Glimmer shakes her head. "C'mon let's go get changed."

Rue lifts her arms. "Carry me."

Glimmer rolls her eyes and lifts the tiny girl. She looks down at the others. "There's a really good restaurant not too far from here. Wanna go there?"

Marvel lifts his head. "Did you really just ask me if I wanted food?"

"Ok, that's a yes for you. What about you guys?"

Cato turns his head to the side. "Even the floor smells like pee. Did the twerp pee everywhere?"

"That's disgusting Cato." Clove says. "And Glimmer, as long as we take the car, I'm good with anywhere."

Thresh groans. "Just give me foooood."

Glimmer sighs. "You guys will have to move then." Then she heads over to the elevator with Rue in her arms.

**So maybe not as funny as most, but I hope it was at least partially good. Also, I've posted a poll on my profile about whether or not Peeta and Katniss should appear in one of the chapters. If you haven't already voted, please do so. Voting will be open until chapter 10. And please only vote once. Thanks! :) **


	8. Cato, that is MAHOGANY!

**Hello again people. First, can I just say WOW. 98 reviews. Anyone think we can make it to 100? **

** FoxfaceFan1**: THANK YOU YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON! :D** I'mACareerAndKilljoy**: Haha, he was, wasn't he? **DragonGirl317**: THANK YOU! Your reviews always make me smile! :) See? **CandyFreak211**: Can I come to the wedding?! :D **rebma89:** *hugs* You're such an amazing person! You review every chapter! **Kate2623:** Don't worry, you'll get a spoiler for that chapter! ;) And this time Lynx won't attack you first! **JasperWhitlockHale1863**: Is this soon enough? It feels like I haven't updated for a while... **Glato.4ever**: Hope this is soon enough! Thanks for reviewing m other stories as well! :) **jng1:** Foxface is currently passed out, and when she wakes up she will be hungover. And I'm glad you like the story so much! **Ecargnotrom**: *echo voice* Ecarg, Ecarg, Ecarg. NO SPELLCHECK IT'S NOT A SPELLING ERROR! Haha, just don't really have a response for you. Awkward... **Bluebell**: Thanks! I laughed when I wrote that! Wow, that sounded a bit egotistical, didn't it? **Guest:** *shuffles awkwardly away* I don't ship Glato... **HogwartsDreamer113**: DREAMER! *tackles* Sorry, it's a habit. And of course you love Cato, everyone loves Cato! **District One Survivor:** It would be funny, wouldn't it? **GLimmr**: Of course I will!** Izzy lauryn**: Another question about pairings. *sighs* Not sure what to do about that. If I were to do pairings, those would be the pairings that I would do. But right now, no they are not dating. **RoseMarie Fanfic**; Thanks! :) It was funny, wasn't it? **swimmyfinnick1:** Thanks for reviewing Swim!*makes ham face as well* **ILikePie99**: You shall find out! :D

**Donuts for reviewers! *hands donuts out to everyone* (o) **

**Okay, I have a few things to talk about before I move on to the story. You can scroll past this if you want, but if you could read it I would appreciate it. :) **

** First. If anyone could make a cover, I would really appreciate it. Or just give me an idea for a cover. Thanks! :)**

** Second. Thank you to everyone who has voted on the poll. Remember, it's up until Chapter 10, so if you haven't voted yet, GO VOTE! :D**

** Third. The pairings. If you've asked me about this, please don't take offense. You've just reminded me to talk about this. So, I personally think that if I were to do pairings I would do Clato and Glarvel. Because that's just awesome. HOWEVER. I know not everyone reading this story ships them, and I don't want to lose anyone because of the shipping. ALSO. If I were to do pairings I think I would have people wanting the focus to be more on the romance and less on the humour. Which isn't the plot of this story. This is just supposed to be a fun, silly story. THEREFORE. I will think about it, but I will make no promises either way. Fair enough?**

** Fourth. I'm working on writing a Halloween chapter for next chapter. Just cause. :) It will be posted on Halloween, and YES the tributes will be dressed up. :D **

** Finally, thank you to people have reviewed either every, or almost every chapter of the story so far. I love all you beautiful people who review, but I decided to point out these guys. Let's have a HUGE round of applause for; DragonGirl317! FoxfaceFan1! rebma89! JasperWhitlockHale1863! Kate2623! Ecargnotrom! Bluebell! HogwartsDreamer113! I'mACareerAndKilljoy! These are some beautiful people we've got here, so you've all earned... MILKSHAKES! *passes out milkshakes* If I missed anyone, let me know!**

** Sorry for the super long author's note! See you at the end of the chapter!**

** CREDIT TO: JasperWhitlockHale1863 and my imagination!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! :(**

It took them almost an hour to get back to their rooms. Part of that was the fact that the elevator shut down for half an hour.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Clove crawls around the elevator. "Need... Food..."_

_ Cato slowly kicks the door of the elevator. "Let us... Out..."_

_ Rue falls asleep on Glimmer's shoulder._

_ Thresh and Marvel play slow motion Rock, Paper, Scissors. Marvel's winning because Thresh always chooses Rock._

_ Glimmer checks her watch. They had only been in there for a minute. The fallen tributes had drama issues._

_~END FLASHBACK~ _

But they were also so tired they crawled instead of walked. Only Glimmer had enough energy to walk. They get changed into regular clothes at a snail's pace. By the time they finally reach the car, an hour and a half had passed since they had left the pool. Glimmer was getting fed up. Even Rue and Marvel, who usually acted like chipmunks on steroids, were moving slower than slugs. She rummages through the bags of food while the others lie face down in the middle of the parking lot. Finally she finds what she was looking for. Cato's "secret" stash of energy drinks. She pulls out five, one for each of them since they left Foxface passed out in her room.

They turn their heads slightly when she puts the cans down in front of them. "Whaz tha?" Clove asks.

"Just drink it." Glimmer replies.

All of them obey her. As soon as they finish the can, their eyes go wonky and point in different directions like in a cartoon. Then they let out whoops and race around the parking lot for a bit. When they skid to a halt in front of her five minutes later, they're back to normal. In other words, Thresh is silent, Cato's grinning and flexing his muscles, Clove's rolling her eyes, and Rue and Marvel are chipmunks on steroids again.

_~At The Restaurant~_

"Seriously? Who names a restaurant _'The Restaurant'_?" Cato asks.

"Stupid people." Thresh replies.

Cato laughs, and their waiter appears. She was clearly Capitol, covered from wig to high heeled shoes in an ugly pink and her makeup made the kid at the next table get scared and start crying. Her name tag read _Effie Du Poppadorus Flechy. _

Clove smirks. "Nice name."

Effie fluffs her "hair". "Why thank you darling. You have a high level of manners."

Rue giggles. "I know you! You're an escort or something. Right?"

Effie beams. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am. Now may I take your order?"

After they had ordered and Effie went off to get them drinks, all six teens burst into laughter. "Oh gosh, she's priceless!" Glimmer says, laughing.

Marvel turns to Rue. "You knew she was an escort, didn't you?"

Rue nods, still giggling. "Of course! No one could miss her horrible pink wig at the chariots! I just wanted to see her expression!"

The others laugh. "Poor Twelves." Thresh says. "Getting stuck with her."

Effie comes back carrying a tray with their drinks on it. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite used to her new heels yet, and she stumbles, sending the water all over the terrorised kid beside them.

The tributes were now having a very hard time not laughing. Effie was apologizing to the kid as quickly as she could, saying something about manners. The mother just grab the kid and dragged him out of the restaurant. Effie was probably blushing under the 82 layers of makeup she was wearing, but they couldn't tell. She rushed back to the kitchen as quickly as her heels would let her though. When she returned, all six teens were doubled up laughing.

She hands them all their drinks and says "Now be careful when you THAT IS _MAHOGANY!"_ she screams at Cato, who had just set his glass that had condensation on it down on the CLEARLY plastic table.

Cato frowns at her. "No it's not. It's plastic."

Effie starts screaming at him. "_MAHOGANY! __**MAHOGANY!**__**MAHOGANY!**_"

Cato screams back. "It's plastic freak!"

As usual, the management got involved, and they got kicked out. And banned.

As they pile back into the car, Marvel says "Well, there's always room service."

_~One hour later~_

All six conscious tributes had piled into Marvel and Cato's room to watch an "adaptation" of the 74th Hunger Games. There were open pizza boxes, bags of chips, bowls of popcorn and a few boxes of cookies spread across the two beds, multiple empty cans of pop scattered across the floor and six cans of pop on the table. The teens themselves were lying on the two beds that they had pushed together. On the TV screen, "Katniss" was shoving some Peacekeepers to volunteer for tiny Prim Everdeen.

Cato shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "When do we come in?!"

"Soon..." Rue replies. "They just have to do a boatload of crap on the train to develop a back story for Katniss and Peeta."

Glimmer groans "But we're the best part!"

Marvel grabs the controller. "FAST FORWARD!"

The people on the screen move rapidly until Marvel hits the pause button.

"Peeta derp face!"

He does this repeatedly for Katniss, Haymitch, Effie and Avoxes, until Clove snatches the controller out of his hands, smacks him on the back of the head with it, and presses fast forward.

The characters move until she hits play again, in time for them to watch the chariots. The tributes all cheer as they appear on screen. "They actually look like us!" Rue says.

They don't say much except the occasional comment until their deaths start happening.

"Where's Marina?!" Glimmer demands. "She's supposed to die with me!"

Then they get to Rue and Marvel.

Rue watches herself get pulled from the net by Katniss. "What the heck? That didn't happen! Marvel speared me!"

"Yeah, where am- " Marvel starts before he bursts from the woods. "Oh, there I am." He watches himself get shot in the chest. "NECK! IT WAS THE NECK!"

Then it was Clove's death.

This time Thresh was the one yelling. "WHERE'S THE ROCK? THAT WAS MY SIGNATURE MOVE! WHERE'D IT GO?"

Clove's only complaint was; "I didn't go down _that _easily..."

Then it came to Thresh's end.

And Cato was yelling.

"What?! I killed him! Me! Not those stupid mutts!"

Then it was Cato's turn. All he had to say was; "It took much longer than that for me to die..."

**And that was the latest chapter. Please, please, please review! I want to make it to 100! And I'll try to get the Halloween chapter out for Wednesday! :D **


	9. It's The Great Pumpkin Tributes!

**Happy Halloween guys! :) Happy news! I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! I **_**PASSED **_**100 REVIEWS! You're all amazing people!**

** Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff:** THANK YOU! :D **HogwartsDreamer113:** Thanks my wonderful 100th reviewer! :D **Shadow Ninja Catgirl:** Here's the next chapter! :D **Kate2623**: There were three paris of star-crossed lovers! :'( And only one is remembered! **Peetalover240:** Thanks for all your reviews! :D **MrsHutcherson16:** Thanks for reviewing! **rebma89:** Thanks so much to you! You're amazing! **traceuse:** Thanks! Means a lot! **Guest:** Here is more! :) **ILikePie99;** He always does! **Xylia Ren: **Same! Soooo much fun! :D **ILoveWillRiker:** Thanks! And no guarantees! **lisaOpine**: Nah, he just said people thought he was! :P Thanks for reviewing! **DoodleMistress:** Thanks! :) **Ecargnotrom:** The answer to your question is... Jason. **Rebyll**: Yeah, probably! :P **Bluebell: **AWW THAT MADE ME FEEL ALL FUZZY AND WARM INSIDE! :D **FoxfaceFan1:** *gasps* Good idea! I'll see if I can put them in! Might not be for a few chapters though... **JasperWhitlockHale1863:** You screamed when you saw the update? Yay! :D Did... you.. just... say.. you're... posting...a ...link...to...this..on...Tumblr...? *screams with joy* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME THE LINK BECAUSE I WILL TOTALLY FREAK OUT! :D **jng1:** I love how you quote your favourite parts! :) It lets me know the best parts! :)

**Shout out to HogwartsDreamer113 for being the 100th reviewer! YAY DREAMER! *tackles***

** Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

The next day when they woke up, they all went to Foxface's room to check on her. She was nursing a hangover, and swallowing a few Advil.

"Never let me get drunk again," she mutters.

The others laugh. "No promises," Cato says. "You were pretty funny."

They gulp down a quick hotel breakfast and Foxface starts to feel better. They climb into the van and turn on the radio. The Ghostbusters theme comes on. They grin at each other and start to sing along. "If there's something strange, in the neighbourhood! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"If there's something weird, and it don't look good! Who you gonna call?" Cato sings.

The others yell: "GHOSTBUSTERS!" at the top of their voices.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Thresh yells.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Clove yells back.

"If you're seeing things, running through your head! Who can you call?" Marvel sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" the others yell back.

"An invisible man, sleeping in your bed! Who you gonna call?" Rue sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Glimmer yells.

Foxface responds with: "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Who you gonna call?" Cato asks.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"If you're all alone, pick up the phone! And call..." Thresh sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Clove says.

"I hear it likes the girls!" Marvel responds.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Rue says, almost stubbornly.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Foxface yells.

"Who you gonna call?" Glimmer asks.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"If you have a dose, of a freaky ghost baby! You better call..." Cato sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Cato leans forward. "Let me tell you something... BUSTING MAKES ME FEEL GOOOD!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Rue responds.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Marvel says.

"Don't get caught alone! Oh no!" Clove sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"When it comes through your door, unless you just want some more! I think you'd better call..." Thresh sings.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

They then start a call and response bit between Cato and the others.

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Think you'd better call!"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I can't hear you!"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Louder!"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who can you call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

The song finishes and they climb out of the car. They had reached a costume store. Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Rue and Thresh look at Marvel in confusion.

He grins at them. "October 31st. Go get a costume."

They race around the store, trying to figure out a costume. Once they had bought what they needed, they drove to a nearby restaurant and get changed in the washroom.

_~Girls Room~_

Glimmer steps out of her stall and sticks the nurse's hat on her head. "You guys almost done?"

Rue steps out of her stall. "Can you help me with my make up?" she asks. "I need a few scars..."

"Sure thing." Glimmer gets to work on turning Rue's face into a scarred mess.

Clove steps out of her stall, dressed up in a teddy bear costume. Glimmer giggles. "A teddy?"

Clove scowls at her. "It just said bear. Not teddy bear. I thought it would be scary. See? I even bought fangs." She holds up a set of vampire fangs. "Now I can't wear them."

Foxface laughs as she walks out of her stall, dressed in a pink spaghetti strap dress and wearing a curly blonde wig. "Poor Clove!"

Rue frowns at Foxface. "What're you supposed to be?"

Foxface grins. "Honey Boo-boo!"

Clove groans. "She's so annoying!"

Foxface gestures at Rue. "What is she supposed to be?"

Rue giggles creepily. "I'm a little girl zombie."

"Okaaaay thennnn..."

_~Boys Room~_

Marvel pulls the eye patch over one of his eyes. "Bam! I'm a pirate!"

Cato laughs, stepping out of his stall dressed as a vampire. "Bam?"

Marvel laughs. "Shut up Edward!"

Cato scowls. "Don't even try comparing my _actually creepy _costume to that sparkly vampire."

Thresh laughs and steps out of his stall dressed as a mad scientist. "Nice job guys!"

"Hold on one minute! Einstein here needs some blood!" Cato says. He then splashes some fake blood on Thresh's lab coat. "_Now _we look great!"

Marvel laughs. "Take it you like Halloween then?"

Cato's about to respond when a huge amount of cheering comes from outside. The three of them head into the restaurant. Thriller is playing loudly as Rue sings along and does the dance moves from the video on one of the unoccupied tables.

"It's close to midnight! And something evil's lurking in the dark!" she sings. "Under the moonlight! You see a sight that almost stops your heart!"

The fact that she was dressed as a zombie made it even cooler. When it reaches the chorus the other girls jump on some other unoccupied tables and dance along. Cato bursts out laughing at the sight of Clove's teddy bear costume, but she silences him with a glare.

All the other customers are applauding and cheering as the girls dance like zombies. Clove and Foxface looked hilarious, while Glimmer and Rue managed to look slightly creepy.

When the girls finish their dance and jump off the tables, a ghost runs over and talk to them. They nod and chat happily with the ghost for a little while. Then they walk over to the boys.

"What did the ghost want?" Cato asks.

"Just wanted to ask if we wanted to go to a Haunted House." Glimmer replies.

"And?"

She shows him seven tickets. "Ready to crap your pants?"

_~Haunted House, 9 PM~_

"Okay guys, you ready?" Thresh asks, adjusting his wig again.

The others nod and head into the house. They walk down a hallway and something swings down at them. Rue screams and grabs hold of Marvel and Thresh's hands. Foxface ducks behind Clove, using her ginormous teddy head for protection and Glimmer and Cato both jump, crashing into each other.

"Guys, it was probably just a sheet on a string." Marvel says. "We have to keep moving." He leads them deeper into the house, pulling Rue and Thresh along with him.

As they head down the hallway, the lights flicker and through a clear glass window they can see a very creepy looking clown. Clove lets out an ear piercing scream and hugs Foxface, smashing the side of her huge teddy head into Foxface's face. This causes Clove's teddy head to turn around and the eye spots are now at the back. Clove freaks out and races down the hall, slamming into the walls all the way down. She stumbles into the next room and trips, falling onto one of the zombies creeping across the floor. The zombie lets out a very out-of-character yelp and shoves her off. Clove goes tumbling across the floor, screaming because she has no clue what's going on. She slams into the others who are just entering the room, knocking them to the floor. The zombies and tributes struggle to get themselves back under control, but as soon as they look at each other, they lose it. Laughing, one of the zombies wave the group of seven teens through to the next room.

Eventually they make it out of the house where the ghost is waiting for them. "Well?" the ghost asks. "How was it?"

They grin. "AWESOME!"


	10. CHOCOLATE THUNDER?

** Hello again. It's um, been a while. AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE! I was actually away for a little while this month, worked on a new story that you can check out if you want to(it's called The Boy From District One. Huh, wonder what that'll be about) and homework. For those of you who don't know, since it's not know outside of my school district(my district is District One I've decided) but our stupid teachers are on strike, but it's not a strike. We still have to go to school, we just get no clubs, no extra help and they don't have to mark anything. So I could write a five page report about I-don't-know-what, and my teacher could hand it back unmarked. Grrr... Whoops, ranting there! My point about that was, I've been in a bad mood(like everyone at my school) with my teachers and I've been getting stressed easier and oops ranting again. I'll just go to review replies...**

**JasperWhitlockHale1863:** *cries* It still wouldn't let me! I'm still honored though :) Maybe you could tell me your blog? Cause I'd love to check out your Tumblr anyways! :D And I'm glad you still love my story! **ILikePie99:** Of course it was awesome! Ghostbusters are amazing! **GunRecon 11:** Rue was actually a creepy little girl because I was planning the chapter while I was in the haunted house at my school and I was dressed as a creepy little girl! So I decided to make Rue one! XD I DO know what The Slender Man is! :) My friend May told me about it! It's creepy... O.o And that sounds like a great idea! **Ecargnotrom:** HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER CHOCOLATE THUNDER! :D Oh, and um, Jason says that you need to stop running away from him. I suggest you keep running away... *whack Jason with broom* **rebma89:** I'm glad Clove's costume made you laugh :) I was hoping it would be funny! And you're welcome! **HogwartsDreamer113:** GHOSTBUSTERS! We sing too much in Link-Sharing... I'M GONNA MAKE THIS PLACE YOUR HOME! *tackle hugs* **Just Letting Go:** Cato always stares at Clove :) And yes, Thresh is a rock addict, he just doesn't want to admit it. **peetalover240:** OMG I BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY?! :D That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) I'm so glad I do! **Isabelle Lauryn:** I'm doing more right now :) **clove loves cato:** I wrote more :) Just like you asked! **chickencheesy:** I was annoyed with some of them too! When I first saw Rue and Marvel's death scene I was going "What?!" but now I'm happy with the whole movie :) **ILoveWillRiker:** Funniest... story...you've read...on here? YES! :D Thank you sooo much! :) And you'll read it no matter what? Thanks! :) That means a lot to me, that people aren't just reading it to see what happens pairings wise. :) **UnicornChloe:** AND THEY WILL STRIKE AGAIN AND AGAIN! :D **FoxfaceFan1:** And once again your review made me happy! :) Whenever I get a review from you, I immediately smile :) **I'mACareerandKilljoy:** I'm glad you love it :) **Pump up the Music:** Maybe not in this chapter, since it's the CHOCOLATE THUNDER chapter, but maybe in a future one! **mouse123:** I'm so glad you loved it :) **swimmyfinnick1:** GHOSTBUSTERS! :D **Guest:** Here is your more! **Cato4Glimmer4Eva:** They are? Oops... No name: That would be a good idea for a full length story! **lisaOpine:** It feels realistic? YES! :D **Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful:** Hey! I read The Victor From Twelve in two chunks! I think you have the right to take a while to review! :) **Loopyloola:** Loopy! :) I'm glad you like my story! **WaffleLovesCheese23:** Um, I don't know really... It's not modern, more like they wander around Panem... **Slendorman is totally awesome**: Oh my gosh, it is! **PresidentMay:** *bows* Yes, oh great and powerful president. Your crazy cheerio monkey obeys you. **fizzyfurofknives:** Really?! Thanks! :) **obssesedchick44:** I'm updating :) **Guest: **I'm glad you're liking my story :) Sorry there's no more drunk Foxface...

**Okay, so this is a very special and important chapter. It was written especially for my very close friend Ecarg, more commonly known as Ecargnotrom. If you haven't already read her stories, go check them out, they're amazing! :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

** I do not own Chocolate Thunder. She is Ecarg's. **

** And I do not own anything you recognize.**

** Idea Credit: Ecargnotrom, **

"I'm driving as fast as fast as I can! Calm down!" Marvel yelled back at Thresh.

"Well then drive faster than that!" Thresh yells back.

"Do you want to drive off the cliff and into the ocean?!"

"WHY IS THIS HOSPITAL EVEN ON A CLIFF BESIDE THE OCEAN?!"

"SHUT UP CATO!" The District One and Eleven boys both yelled.

Cato scowls and sinks lower in his seat. "This is all Clove's fault anyways."

"Was not!" Clove yelled as she punched Cato into the groin.

Cato doubles up in pain. "Yes it was! You were the one who jumped off the balcony!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who told Rue to follow me off!"

"No one told her to follow you off! She did it because she's stupid!"

This statement earned Cato another punch to the groin, this time from Glimmer.

"Whoa!" Marvel yells as he swerves dangerously close to the barrier that is dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "Guys, unless you want to fall into the ocean, and since none of us are from Four, I don't think you do, STOP MOVING!"

They all straighten up and stare out the window. The cliff drops off suddenly and below there's crashing waves of a deep ocean and tall, sharp, jagged rocks. None of them want to drive off into there, so they do what Marvel asked and sit still.

Eventually they reach the stupidly placed hospital, and head inside. The front desk lady looks up. "Yes?"

Thresh points at Rue. "Broken arm."

The front desk lady nods. "How did that happen?"

Clove shrugs. "She jumped off a balcony."

Front desk lady looks surprised. "Why did she do _that?!"_

Rue nods at Clove. "Because she did it and it looked fun."

Clove shrugs. "We jump off of stuff all the time in District Two."

The front desk lady sighs. "Come with me."

Rue follows the front desk lady down the hall. The others stand around bored, until...

"Um, Marvel? Why's that girl staring at us?"

Marvel turns and looks where Cato's pointing. A thirteen year old girl with blue-green eyes, brownish-blondish hair, a slightly turned up nose, and a pointy face and ears was indeed staring at the two boys. The Careers give her a small wave, feeling slightly creeped out. The girl takes this as "We are friendly" and comes barrelling out of the box that she was hiding in for some reason. She runs up to the boys and tackle hugs them.

"Ouf!"

The girl sits up and grins brightly. "I'm Chocolate Thunder!"

The boys rub their heads and say in unison "What kind of a name is that?!"

Chocolate Thunder crosses her arms. "What kind of names are Cato and Marvel?"

Marvel grins. "You've got a point."

Cato scowls. "But Chocolate Thunder?"

Chocolate Thunder stomps on Cato's foot. "IT'S CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

Cato hops around, clutching his foot and swearing. "Fine, it's Chocolate Thunder!" he finally manages to get out.

Chocolate Thunder grins again, revealing blue braces. "Good. Call me that. If not, I'll set Roger on you."

The boys glance at each other. "Roger?"

She rolls her eyes. "Never mind. C'mon." She heads off down a hall, and after glancing at each other and shrugging, they follow her.

As they walk down the hall, the girl starts talking about donuts. "I like donuts. But not the hole less ones." She suddenly screams. "DONUTS NEED HOLES!"

The boys jump at her sudden yell, and begin to wonder if following her was a good idea. She leads them into a hospital room where another thirteen year old girl stands, blonde hair in two braids and blue eyes staring down at a tray of syringes. She looks up as the three teens walk in.

Chocolate Thunder starts talking again. "This is my friend Prim. She wants me to bring anyone sick to her."

Cato holds up two fingers. "Two things. One. This is a hospital, everyone's sick. Two. We're not sick."

Prim rolls her eyes and Chocolate Thunder stomps on Cato's foot again. As he hops around swearing again, she explains. "Well that's just the point you see. The people don't know they're sick until I find them and bring them here. You're not sick now, but you will be in the future."

Prim speaks up. "It will kill all this illness inside you. Afterwards you will become immune."

Cato still seems skeptical. "To sickness?"

Prim giggles nervously. "No. Just to this one sickness that occurs and causes you to vomit and cough a lot."

Cato shakes his head. "Does this sickness happen often?"

Chocolate Thunder smirks. "It does with some people.

The boys frown, still very confused, but they decide to go with it. "Okay, let's do this."

Chocolate Thunder lets out an evil laugh and the boys stare at her. Prim sighs. "Grace, you said-"

Chocolate Thunder screams. "IT'S CHOCOLATE THUNDER! GRACE IS TOO GIRLY!"

Prim looks slightly afraid and nods quickly before going back to the syringes. "Okay, so there's about seven of these you need to take." Chocolate Thunder begins, sounding slightly calmer, but still slightly mentally off. "After all of these, there will be... minor, side effects."

"Side effects?!"

Chocolate Thunder nods. "Side effects may include: sneezing, whoozing, hacking, dying, male pregnancy, random outbursts of singing, drunkness, wanting to be with Rue, seeing the world upside down, turning purple, numbness of the tongue, and many others."

Cato leans over and whispers to Marvel. "I don't get scared very often, but this girl is frigging creeping me out."

Marvel nods and then turns to Chocolate Thunder. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Chocolate Thunder smacks him upside the head. "What do you think I am?! A crazy person?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what you think you are." Cato says.

Chocolate Thunder kicks him in the shin. "Shut it!" She grabs one of the syringes and shoves it in his arm. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Um, Grace, that doesn't actually kill people..." Prim says.

"CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

Cato is currently glaring at Chocolate Thunder. "What the fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" Chocolate Thunder shoves a second syringe into Cato's arm.

_~5 syringes later~_

Marvel kneels beside his best friend, who fell to the ground after Chocolate Thunder kicked him in the shin fifty times. "That was the last one. How do you feel?"

Cato blinks. "Marv, why are you purple?"

Marvel glances down at his hands. "I'm not purple. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about IT'S A TEENAGE WASTELAND OUT THERE! LIV IT UP LIV IT UP LIV IT! What the heck?! Why am I THREW A WISH IN THE WELL! What?!"

Chocolate Thunder, Prim and Marvel burst into laughter. "Dancing queen!" Chocolate Thunder yells.

Cato glares at her. "What the heck did you do?! I'm YOU CAN DANCE! Oh no! Not YOU CAN JIVE! No, now you're all upside down! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

Prim giggles. "Double fun?" she asks Chocolate Thunder.

"Why is this SEE THAT GIRL! Stop laughing at me! Why am I singing?! WATCH THAT SCENE!"

Chocolate Thunder lets out another evil laugh. "Oh yes!"

She grabs the rest of the syringes and turns to Marvel, whose eyes immediately widen. "Oh no..."

Chocolate Thunder grins. "Oh yes!"

_~Another 7 syringes later~_

"YOU'RE A TEASER! I will kill you two! YOU TURN 'EM ON! Why can't I stop?! LEAVE THEM BURNING AND THEN YOU'RE GONE!" Cato was currently trying to catch the two laughing teenagers, who were running around the hospital room.

Marvel was trying to talk through his numb tongue. "Tha tha tha tha tha!"

Chocolate Thunder jumps up and down on the bed. "Oh man, this is awesome! Totally worth it!"

Cato glares at both girls. "This isn't funny! It's really LOOKING FOR ANOTHER!"

Chocolate Thunder falls off the bed, laughing. "It's hilarious! But I guess we should have mercy! Prim, the antidote?"

Prim runs to the cupboard and grabs a couple of jars of suspicious looking liquid, which she throws in the boys' faces. Cato swallows it easily, but Marvel chokes on his, due to the numb tongue. Chocolate Thunder smacks him on the back. "BREATHE!"

Marvel glares at her. "I am!" His eyes widen and he touches his tongue. "I can talk again!"

Cato grins. "And I can talk without singing!"

Foxface sticks her head around the door. "Seriously guys?! The doctors fixed Rue's arm ten minutes ago! We've been looking for you all over! Let's go!"

The boys turn back to Prim and Chocolate Thunder. Prim's still standing there, but Chocolate Thunder has disappeared. Prim rolls her eyes and mouths. _"She's under the bed. She likes to pretend to vanish."_

The boys nod and head off, still very creeped by the two girls they had just met.

**So, not a "classic" chapter, but maybe still a good one? So, the poll about Katniss and Peeta is CLOSED, you will find out the results next chapter. Right now, I have a new poll up, this one is about names for younger siblings for the Careers. I have one for Marvel, his little sister is Crystal. I have one sister for Glimmer, Opal, but I need a second. And I need a brother and sister for Cato and Clove. This is for a Christmas story I'm writing. And if you want to see Rue's siblings in it(not planned, but could happen) PM me names. You'll notice that on the poll there's an option for Other. That means, if you have a name you like that isn't on there, you can PM me the name and whose sibling it is. PLEASE vote on this poll, it's highly appreciated :)**


	11. Entering the theme park

**Okay, you can all kill me if you want to. But truth is, I haven't been feeling very funny lately. I don't know if it's just that I'm depressed, or whatever, but I'm just not feeling my humour. So, until further notice, 7 Crazies In One Van will be experiencing slow updates, and the chapters will be shorter, but a bit more linked. For example, this chapter, which my amazing friend Kate(Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful) gave me the idea for, will be divided into two or three sections. I hope the chapters won't be like this for long, but for now, this is what it'll be like. Like I said, you can kill me if you want. I AM still updating all my other stories, since most of them are less humour stories, and so I don't need to be funny. If any of you read this story because you love my writing style and not just that I've made you laugh by giving you a drunken Foxface, feel free to check them out. If you like stuff that has a slight bit of humour, I'm considering starting a "Dear Fanfiction" story. If you like that idea, let me know.**

** And thank you thank you thank you thank you! We hit 200 reviews! I'm sooo sorry for being a crappy updater, and I hope it'll get better! THANK YOU TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! **

** Um, I've got waaayyy too many reviews to reply to them all here. I'll try to PM you all! Thanks so much guys!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own THG. **

Marvel pulled up at the theme park entrance. "How did you guys talk me into bringing you here?"

"You killed me," Rue states simply.

Marvel scowls, while Cato laughs and jumps out of the car. "Lighten up Marv! We need this, after that episode with Chocolate Rain, or whatever it was!"

Rue climbs out of the car after Cato. "Chocolate Thunder?"

"Ohhhhhh!" Cato and Marvel both say.

"How'd you know about her?" Clove asks, getting out of the car.

Rue shrugs. "A couple of the nurses were talking about her. They had weird names..." She trails off, frowning.

Foxface jumps out of the car behind Clove. "Who cares, let's _go!"_

"Right!" Marvel says. "First we have to get tickets. Thresh? You've got the money, right?"

Thresh searches through his jacket. "I think so." His wallet falls out of his pocket, and he bends down to pick it up. But before he can grab it, a five year old in a stroller snatches it up from under his nose. "Hey!"

Cato chases after the stroller, which is being pushed by a very pregnant looking woman. "Hey! Give that back twerp!"

The woman spins around, eyes flaming. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Cato, not understanding that she's big because she's pregnant, responds by saying "What's your problem? And cut back on the junk, you're massive!"

The woman let put a scream of fury and dumped her son's Goldfish on Cato's head. This was all the distraction Thresh needs to take the wallet back from the boy. "Stealing's not good kid."

"I'm offended by that Rockboy." Foxface says.

Thresh makes a face at her, and lines up for the tickets.


End file.
